Douleur
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: Recueil d'OS qui seront pas fluffy mais qui sont nécessaires
1. Vous croyiez le connaître

Alors voici une grande première... J'ai écris ça parce que j'en ai eu besoin,j'ai écris ça parce que vous me taxez tous de n'écrire que de la guimauve, j'ai écris ça parce que parfois ce qu'on ne peut dire doit sortir, j'ai écris ça parce que ce n'est pas une bonne journée, j'ai écris ça parce que cette période du mois n'est jamais facile pour moi, j'ai écris ça parce que j'ai eu une mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai écrit ça parce que...

Je pourrais continuer sur des lignes et des lignes, je ne le ferrais pas.

Ne me détestez pas, c'est comme ça, des fois faut que ça sorte

Tristement, votre Sam, qui elle vous aime toujours

* * *

Le silence est épais dans l'Eglise. Ne résonne que les larmes et les reniflements. Au centre de l'allée repose le cercueil. Simple. En bois brut. A la demande du défunt. Il avait même déclaré en rigolant quelques semaines plus tôt « oh quatre planches ça me va aussi ». Sauf que voilà c'est presque ça.

Les gorges sont serrées, les yeux rouges et larmoyants, les cœurs brisés. La mort a fauché un de leur proche : un ami, un fils, un frère. Le prêtre se recule du pupitre et c'est l'heure des hommages. Un jeune homme brun allait se lever quand une chaise au fond de la nef racle bruyamment le sol. Les regards foudroient celui qui a l'impolitesse de faire tant de bruit. Puis sa voix s'élève, finissant de surprendre l'assemblée.

\- Si vous le permettez j'aimerais dire un mot ; _il va se mettre face au père qui fronce les sourcils ;_ Je sais vous ne me connaissez pas mais, permettez moi de vous dire, vous ne connaissiez pas non plus votre fils

\- Comment…

\- Puis-je ? ; _il indique des yeux le pupitre vacant_

\- Laisse le John, laisse le ; _une main se pose sur l'avant bras du shérif qui avec un profond soupir se rassied_

L'homme monte les quelques marches et sans papier commence à parler.

\- Je sais que personne ne me connaît ici. Je le sais parfaitement parce que Stiles me l'avait dit. Vous croyiez tous le connaître mais en réalité vous ne voyiez qu'une partie de l'homme qu'était Stiles ; _il inspire et avec un sourire d'une tristesse infinie reprend ;_ J'ai connu Stiles mieux que chacun d'entre vous parce qu'entre lui et moi il s'est passé beaucoup de chose. Je m'explique ; _il sort son téléphone de sa poche et le pose, émettant un bruit mat qui résonne dans toute l'Eglise grâce au micro_ ; Stiles Stilinski. Je ne l'ai pas connu sous ce nom toutefois.

Je suis ce que beaucoup ici appelle un « lecteur compulsif ». Je lis tout le temps. J'en ai même fait mon métier. Je lis sous tous les supports qui sont possible. Dont la forme internet. On y fait de super découverte. Sur un site dédié aux fictions d'une série télé que tout le monde connaît et adule j'ai découvert un soir, à pas d'heure, un jeune écrivain, qui se faisait appeler « Génius TDAH ». J'ai lu son histoire et je sais pas… Un truc c'est produit en moi. Ça a fait tilte. Je lis beaucoup mais ne commente pas toujours. Là j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai écrit un commentaire pour le féliciter. Il m'a répondu dans la minute. S'en ait suivi un début de conversation. J'ai lu tout ce qu'il produisait. Tous les jours. Et je commentais systématiquement. J'étais happé par son monde, par son écriture et par la douceur qui se dégageait de ses histoires.

Je le précise ses histoires parlent toujours de relation entre deux hommes ; _il adresse un regard au papa qui a la bouche ouverte_ ; Je sais il ne vous l'avait pas dit. Il ne vous a pas dit beaucoup de chose Mr Stilinski ; _ses mâchoires se serrent, le muscle sur ses joues tressautent, montrant qu'il se contient_ ; Si vous me connaissiez vous sauriez que parler autant c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Si je le fais c'est que pour toi mon Stiles, que pour toi ; _il ferme les yeux, respire et quand il rouvre les yeux il fixe le cercueil_ ; Bref… ; _il dégluti, se frotte les yeux et reprend_ ; Donc on a parlé par le biais du site pendant des jours et des jours, échangeant sur nos ressenties pour telles ou telles choses, sur un film… On parlait tous les jours. Puis un jour il m'a glissé son véritable prénom. J'ai fait de même.

Il a crée un facebook spécial et je l'ai demandé à la seconde en ami. Les conversations ont migrés du site de fiction au site social. Encore une fois tous les jours. Puis au fil des semaines il s'est mit à me parler plus de lui. Un soir il m'a demandé en ami, lui, Stiles Stilinski. Plus de nom de plume, juste lui, le vrai lui. Les conversations ont continué bien évidemment. Mais plus personnelles, plus… Privées. J'ai appris à apprécier le jeune homme derrière l'auteur. Apprécié ses blagues, apprécié sa légèreté. Il n'écrivait que des choses légères, drôles ou romantiques parce qu'il jugeait que la vie était assez noire et moche pour ne pas en rajouter en faisant lire aux autres des trucs durs. Il était comme ça Stiles, prêt à s'autocensurer, même dans l'écriture, pour ne pas plomber le moral des autres.

Un soir je suis surpris de ne pas voir eu de message de la journée. Bon il a une vie, il m'a expliqué que personne ne savait pour sa passion caché, ni pour son homosexualité. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Sauf que ça me turlupinait. Alors je lui ai envoyé moi un message. Il m'a répondu qu'aujourd'hui ça n'allait pas, qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. C'était son choix, je me devais de le respecter. Pourtant je sentais que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Au ton de ses… Mots. Alors je l'ai relancé. Son message était incompréhensible, des fautes de frappe de tous les côtés, des mots à la place d'autre. Instinctivement j'ai senti, j'ai su. Il pleurait. Je l'ai appelé. Première fois que j'allais entendre sa voix. Je n'ai rien entendu à part des sanglots. Ça m'a brûlé l'âme de la savoir à des centaines de kilomètres et ne rien pouvoir faire. Quand j'ai réussi à le calmer il m'a parlé de sa maman, votre femme, Claudia. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus.

A la suite de cet appel on a pris l'habitude de se parler de vive voix. Tous les soirs. Lui le faisait alors qu'il rentrait de la fac, pour que vous ne le sachiez pas. Il m'a dit qu'il avait peur de s'être trompé de voie, que le droit c'était pas pour lui mais que vous étiez tellement fier qu'il se devait de continuer. Pour vous. Il était comme ça Stiles ; _une larme coule et il la chasse d'un revers énervé du poignet_

Pendant les vacances il me dit qu'il va être seul puisque vous vous êtes en séminaire et que Scott ; _l'intéressé lève les yeux_ ; Ouais je te connais, je sais tout de toi et Stiles. De votre amitié fraternelle, même si elle partait un peu en vrille ces derniers temps hein ? Quoiqu'il en soit il m'a dit qu'il allait être tout seul pendant 4 jours. Je lui ai dit de venir à New-York. Il l'a fait. Je l'ai récupéré à la gare. Y a eut une gêne pendant les 10 premières minutes puis… C'est comme si c'était naturel. On a passé 4 jours à parler de tout et de rien. J'ai découvert l'autre Stiles, celui que VOUS vous n'avez jamais vu parce qu'il se l'interdisait. Il s'interdisait de pleurer devant vous, il s'interdisait de ne pas rire, de ne pas être le boute-en-train, celui avec le grain de folie douce, celui qui vous réconfortait… Pourtant dedans Stiles il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de pleurer contre l'épaule de quelqu'un, que quelqu'un le console, que quelqu'un soit là pour lui et juste pour lui. J'ai été cette personne et je n'ai pas à le regretter même si cette fin me déchire.

Entre nous au départ qu'une franche amitié. Puis… Il est venu me voir plusieurs fois. Sous différents prétexte. La visite de la Maison-Blanche, la visite de la Cour Suprême, le musée de la Constitution. Tout ça c'était faux. C'était pour qu'on se voit. J'aurais fais les kilomètres jusqu'à Beacon, je lui ai proposé des dizaines de fois, il me répondait toujours qu'ici il ne pouvait pas être totalement lui.

Sans même m'en rendre compte je suis tombé amoureux de lui. J'ai aimé votre fils Shérif comme je crois que personne n'aurait jamais pu l'aimer. J'ai été le premier à être au courant qu'il avait réussi son permis moto ; _comme si la douleur est trop forte l'homme s'approche du cercueil et pose la main là où repose la tête de Stiles, sous ce bois ;_ Merde si j'avais su je t'aurais pas félicité, je t'aurais interdit de le passer ce putain de permis. Mais non je t'ai félicité parce que tu réalisais un de tes rêves enfouis. Si j'avais su que cette connerie allait te prendre, t'enlever à moi ; _des doigts il caresse le bois_ ; Si j'avais su… ; _il relève le regard et le plante dans les yeux bleus du papa_ ; Je suis profondément désolé. Si vous voulez apprendre à connaître votre fils le lien vers ses histoires sont là il lui tend un papier

\- Comment t'as su qu'il était ... ; _Scott n'arrive pas à dire le mot_

\- Qu'il était mort ? ; _le jeune homme barbu, lui ose_ ; Parce qu'il n'a pas répondu à mon message du midi. Ni à celui du soir. Je l'ai appelé. Messagerie immédiatement. J'ai été sur le site. Rien. Sur son facebook. Rien. Alors j'ai été sur le tien Scott. Comme y avait rien j'ai chopé le nom du journal. Là je l'ai lu. Jusqu'aux moindres entrefilets.

\- « Le fils du Shérif se fait renverser par le chauffard ivre que son père coursait » ; _cite le père_

\- Voilà. J'ai pris la route aussitôt. Je me devais de lui dire au revoir. Et de vous montrez qui il était vraiment, au fond de lui.

\- Est-ce… J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître vous. Si Stiles vous a cho… ; _le papa ferme les yeux et se corrige_ ; S'il vous avait choisi je veux vous connaître

\- Il en aurait été content ; _sourire désabusé_ ; Derek Hale ; _il tend la main_ ; Petit ami de votre fils


	2. Cancer

Sur celui-là je crois que je n'ai rien à dire, vous vous ferez votre idée par vous même

Silencieusement, Sam

* * *

Vous croyez connaître la douleur ? On croit tous la connaître. La douleur physique. Intense. Qui palpite après un mauvais coup à la crosse. Après une chute dans les escaliers. Mais la douleur morale non. On croit la connaître. On se la représente tous. Les cris. Les torrents de larme. Tout ça. Comme dans les films. Mais non. Dans la vraie vie c'est pas comme ça. Loin de là. Quand le toubib en face de vous lâche CE mot vous coupez le son. Vous réalisez pas. Il tourne dans votre tête. Comme la balle de l'écran de veille de Windows. Aux quatre coins. Sans vraiment trouver d'ancrage, de point de chute. Enfin si. Il en trouve un seul. En réponse. Mort. Voilà. C'est la seule chose qui traverse votre tête complétement vide.

Mort. Vous regardez ce mec en face de vous. Avec sa chemise bien repassée sous sa blouse blanche. Qui continue de vous parler. Vous abreuvant d'indication. Mais vous ne l'entendez plus. Vous êtes juste KO. Sonné. Groggy. Plus vraiment là. Mort. Vous ne pleurez pas. Vous ne criez pas. Rien. Une enveloppe vide. Et l'autre qui parle encore. Mort. C'est pas fait exprès. C'est juste la réaction humaine la plus basique du monde. Vous ne criez pas. Pas la force pour. Vous ne pleurez pas. Pas encore. Vous êtes juste assis. Sur cette chaise de plastique immonde. Que vous trouviez inconfortable au possible 3 minutes avant. Et qui vous indiffère désormais.

Vous tournez ça dans votre tête. Mort. Le docteur va poser sa main délicatement sur la votre. Vous expliquez le cheminement à faire. Mais vous n'êtes pas là. Vous êtes soit déjà beaucoup plus loin. Ou vous êtes retourné en arrière. Mais dans tout les cas vous ne l'entendez plus. Mort. Il va vous regardez. Vous demandez si ça va. Et le pire ? Vous allez répondre. Sans faire attention. Comme un automatisme. Comme quand vous vous cognez. Vous lâchez un « aïe » même si vous n'avez pas mal. Là c'est la même chose. A la question « ça va ? » il n'y a qu'une réponse possible. Que les gens veulent entendre. Oui. Alors vous lui donnez. Sans savoir comment. Pourquoi. Où. Elle s'échappe de votre bouche. Ce mot là. Ou un autre. Mort. Il va se lever. Vous donnez un dossier qui va se retrouver sur le buffet de la cuisine pendant des lustres. Vous serrez paternellement les épaules. Mort. Et vous relâchez dans le couloir. Avant de prendre quelqu'un d'autre.

Mort. Toujours pas de larme. Toujours pas de cri. Juste un vide silencieux. Et un mot. Mort. Vous n'allez pas poussez la porte de sa chambre. Pour dire quoi ? Mort. Vous sortez de l'hôpital. Dans les films le héros pleure sous la pluie. Là non il fait un soleil radieux. Il fait chaud. Les oiseaux gazouillent. Mort. Vous n'allez pas vous écroulez dans le bus. Non. Vous n'êtes pas entouré de gens qui pensent « oh le pauvre il a l'air secoué ». Mort. Dans la putain de vraie vie les gens sont dans leur musique. Au téléphone. Inconscient. Individualiste.

Mort. Vous glissez les clefs dans la porte. Vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous écroulez. Ni de voir son fantôme. C'est juste chez vous. Vous ne vous bataillez pas non plus contre vos larmes. Mort. Pas encore. Vous posez le dossier encombrant sur la table de la cuisine. Ouais pas le buffet ça change un peu. Mort. Vous ne vous asseyez pas sur le canapé en pleurant. Mort. Vous prenez le ballon de foot qui est posé à côté de l'escalier. Vous refermez la porte. De la maison. Pas celle de votre tête. Mort. Le mot tourne encore. Vous commencez à en avoir assez. Mais c'est le seul qui va avec le premier. Mort. Alors voilà. Il tourne. Vous vous dirigez vers le terrain. Vos potes sont là. Vous ne souriez pas. Vous ne parlez pas. Mais vous jouez. Vous savez pas comment. Par automatisme. Comme pour le oui du ça va. Le aïe de la fausse douleur. Mort.

Le soir tombe. Vous êtes pas inconscient de la froideur qui s'installe. Pas comme dans les films où le héros est rejoint par son ami fidèle qui lui pose une veste sur les épaules. C'est encore mieux quand il pleut… Vous rentrez donc. La maison est toujours la même. Le dossier toujours là. Vous avez faim. Mort. Dans un film, le mec, rentré, trempé et seul, noie son chagrin sur le canapé dans le noir, un verre d'alcool à la main. Non, vous, vous avez faim. Vous mangez. Même si une douleur sourde palpite. Pas au cœur. Non ce beau cliché. Mort. Non juste à la séparation de vos côtes. Ça brûle. Ça palpite. Mort. Vous enfournez votre pizza. Elle a du goût. Vraiment. Elle est bonne. Mort.

Puis vous avez du mal à respirez. C'est le premier symptôme que ça ne va pas. Mort. Vous reculez la chaise. Et ça y est. La digue s'ouvre. Pour de bon. C'est pas les belles larmes qui coulent bien droites sur les joues, les yeux brillants mais encore maquillés des stars de cinéma. Non. C'est douloureux, ça tire sur les joues. Vous avez le nez qui coule. Vous pleurez. Vous vous mouchez. Les larmes glissent dans la bouche. S'étalent vers le sillon du nez. Piquent le cou. Ça brûle la peau. Vous avez même pas assez d'air pour hurler à l'injustice. Non. Vous avez plus d'air du tout. Vous hoquetez. Moins charmant qu'au cinéma hein ?

Mort. Encore ce mot. Il ne veut plus vous lâcher. Il vous colle au cerveau. Et vous ramène au futur. Ou au passé. Ça dépend des gens. Puis tout s'arrête. Comme un bouton sur lequel on aurait appuyé. Vous jetez vos 30 000 mouchoirs dans la poubelle. Faites même la vaisselle. Un coup d'œil distrait au dossier. Pas encore. Mort. Vous éteignez derrière vous. Vous montez les marches. La vie continue exactement comme avant. Pourquoi elle changerait ? Mort. Vous prenez une douche. Ouvrez la fenêtre sur l'air frais de la nuit avant de vous glisser dans les draps. Et votre dernière pensée est synthétisée par la voix du toubib « votre père a un cancer ».


	3. Là c'est juste moi

On m'a dit d'écrire ma colère. J'ai essayé. J'ai pas réellement réussi. Faut croire que j'ai plus d'envie de liberté que de colère. Je sais pas trop.

On m'a dit poste le. Parle nous, à nous inconnus. Je le fais. Je sais pas trop si je fais bien.

En fait... Je sais plus trop grand chose. Je suis une sorte de barque à la dérive. J'ai plus beaucoup de point d'ancrage. J'en ai un, enfin une. J'en ai une autre. Donc ça fait 2. C'pas mal deux vous m'direz. Y en a qui n'en ont pas du tout. J'en ai deux. A exactement 995 km de moi. Soit 9h de route. Un peu compliqué...

Alors voilà. Ça c'est moi. C'est Samsagace, dans son désir de fuite. Mon ode à la liberté. Mon ode à la moto. C'est moi. Juste... Moi...

Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des lieux existants ne sont pas fortuites ^^

Détruite, en lambeaux, mais toujours là, vôtre Sam

* * *

L'oreiller est trempé de mes larmes. Mon cœur est lourd. Ma gorge enflée. Mes yeux rouges de pleurer depuis trop longtemps. Je tremble, roulée en boule au centre de mon lit, sous les couvertures, comme une enfant de 5 ans. Alors que j'en ai 25. Mes larmes sont abondantes. Elles coulent, sans fin, chaudes et salées. Tirant la peau de mes joues, irritant la peau de mon cou et brûlant mon cœur. Pourquoi ça fait toujours aussi mal ? Pourquoi tu me fais toujours aussi mal ? Pourquoi tu sais toujours quoi dire pour que ça fasse le plus mal possible ? C'est pas possible. C'est moi qui ne sais pas comment encaisser ? C'est moi qui suis faible ? C'est moi qui sais pas ? Je sais pas. Je sais plus. A la fin de chaque confrontation de toute façon tu gagnes. Tu me laisses KO, au sol, engourdie et bleuie à l'âme.

Je déglutis ma boule de larme. Ça suffit pour ce soir. Je refuse de te laisser gagner encore. J'envoie ma couverture bouler et me redresse. J'essuie les larmes. Non cette fois tu ne gagneras pas. Je passe mon jeans noir, mes bottes et attrape mon équipement. Je dévale mes marches.

\- Où tu vas ? ; _me demande maman en passant_

\- Je sors ; _je lui réponds, laconique_

J'attrape les clefs qui pendant au crochet. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Mon portefeuille est dans ma poche. J'ouvre la porte du garage en grand. L'air frais de cette nuit de septembre me cueille un peu. Je souris quand même. La bâche vole dans les airs. Très théâtral. Je te découvre. Ma bête. Mon cheval mécanique. L'extension de moi.

Je te pousse vers la sortie. Sans te démarrer. Pas encore. Pas encore assez loin. J'éteins la lumière, ferme la porte et fourre les clefs dans ma poche. Je t'enfourche et ton cuir craque sous mon poids. Comme pour me dire « bonjour ». Je ferme ma veste, passe le casque et enfile mes gants. L'odeur du cuir m'entoure. Je tourne la clef, rabats la béquille et allume le moteur.

Ton feulement me cueille. Tes vibrations m'assaillent. L'émotion me submerge. Salut toi. Salut. Te revoilà. Un petit coup de pied et la première est enclenchée. Nous y voilà. La route sous mes pneus. Une infinité de possible devant mes yeux. Ce n'est qu'à moi de choisir.

Je lâche le frein, embraye et doucement accélère. Tu réagis au quart de tour. Ton vrombissement sonne comme du Mozart à mes oreilles.

Au feu on va aller à droite. Besoin de vitesse. Besoin d'autoroute. Besoin de lâcher prise. Le feu passe au vert avant qu'on y soit. Comme un signe du destin. Comme… Pour dire " vas y Sam lâche toi ". J'accélère. Tu bondis. Je claque la deuxième. Je penche, tu ondules, le virage est passé.

Là. Devant moi. Ligne droite. Il est 23h. Coup d'œil dans le rétro gauche. Rien. Je tourne la tête par acquis de conscience. Pas un phare. Je tourne la poignée de gaz. Tu ronronnes sous moi. Comme « ça y est. On y est. On envoie tout ». Les rapports s'enchaînent. 3ème à 80. 4ème à 100. Je me calme. On est sur une avenue. Je relâche avec douceur la vitesse. Je rétrograde. Les feux sont aux clignotants. Je sais où je vais.

Je prends le virage en seconde, évite ses putains de trous et repasse la troisième. J'ouvre la visière. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Voilà c'est ça la vie.

Cette courbe. Mon dieu je rêvais depuis longtemps de la faire cette courbe. En petite seconde. Doucement. Tout en souplesse. On penche. On fait corps avec la route. Tu n'es pas encore chaude petite. 5 km avant une adhérence optimale sur l'asphalte. Retiens toi. Du calme. Je redresse. Maintenant autoroute. Personne. Pas un quidam pour venir me troubler.

J'accélère à fond. Je crispe les cuisses autour du réservoir. Je souris. D'une claque je rabats ma visière. L'air frais se fend pour moi. Je le perfore. Les rapports claquent. Je les enfile du bout de ma botte. Je ne sais plus à combien je suis. Je m'en fous. Je suis vivante. Je suis LIBRE !

\- Il y a un radar là haut. A 90. T'es à combien Sam ? T'es à combien ?

\- On s'en fout ma toute belle. On s'en fout. T'es en moto. T'as pas de plaque avant. Accélère.

\- Inconsciente ; _tu me hurles._

Pour te punir j'accélère encore. Tu rechignes. Mais tu le fais. Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Le pilote… C'est moi !

La lumière du flash crépite et je me mets à rire. Je vous emmerde.

Je te fais faire des petits zigzags, pour te chauffer parfaitement. Tu réponds. Souple. Animale. Chaude. A température.

\- Ok on y va. On se lance ?

\- On se lance.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Regard sur la gauche. Une voiture. Loin. Tellement loin. Enfin je crois.

\- J'ai une puissance d'accélération 6 fois supérieur à celle de cette boîte à roue ; _tu me susurres._

Et je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

Petit coup de clignotant du bout du pouce gauche. Je le coupe très vite. Hey y a personne j'vous dis. Et là… Là…

Je me couche sur ton réservoir et je tourne mon poignet droit. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Alors je le relâche. Claque le rapport suivant. 6ème si mes comptes sont bons. Et je reprends l'accélération. Les chiffres devraient me donner le vertige. 160. 170. 180. 190. 200. Ils ne le font pas. Juste une joie pure. Une sensation de sérénité.

La pression me fait trembler la tête. On ne forme qu'une boule noire toi et moi. Sans que je ne le sente venir le cri me vient. Il me monte aux lèvres. Comme un rot. Comme une insulte. Après lui en vient d'autre. Plus fort. Plus profond. Plus enfoui. Plus animal. Couchée sur ton ventre rugissant, la vitesse, littéralement au creux de la paume, je me mets à hurler. A sortir ce qui aurait du sortir avant. Mais que je n'arrive plus à lâcher. Ces mots que je n'arrive plus à manier. Tu m'as amputé de ça. Tu m'as amputé de ma capacité à communiquer en toutes circonstances. Moi qui me suis toujours targuée d'être une fine oratrice. Tu m'as réduite à n'être qu'un amas de rage hurlant.

Je suis en colère. Je suis ivre de rage. Je n'en suis pas moins consciente de la situation. Coup d'œil à droite. Décélération. Je me rabats sur la file de droite. Je suis à hauteur de Terville. Merde les kilomètres passent tellement vite à 200. Je repère une sortie. Je me retrouve dans un bled lorrain paumé.

Je vous hais tous. Vous autres lorrains. JE. VOUS. HAIS. TOUS !

Je le hurle à la gueule de la nuit. Je roule encore. Jusqu'à un parking. Je me gare. Coupe les gaz. Sors la béquille. Enlève le casque. Et serre les poings. Je musèle ma colère. Pas ici. Pas dans une zone indus dégueulasse. Je me rééquipe. Je repars dans la nuit noire.

Des courbes. Il me faut des courbes. Je lis les panneaux. Des noms de bled à deux balles. Voilà par là. A gauche. Droite. Encore droite et enfin les lumières de la ville sont derrière moi. Je roule doucement. Faire gaffe au gibier hein !

Alors que ça fait 20 minutes que je n'ai pas vu une baraque je me mets sur le bas côté de la route. Pas malin je sais. Mais honnêtement y a pas un péquin. Et si y en a un j'ai le temps de le voir venir à des dizaines de kilomètres. Je pose le casque sur le siège. Tu craques. Comme un sportif après un effort. Comme si tu faisais rouler les muscles sous ta peinture. Tu exhales cette odeur si caractéristique de moto. Huile chaude. Cuir chaud. Air frais. Ce combo unique.

Je caresse du pouce la marque sur ton réservoir. Ducati. Je murmure dans la nuit. « Merci ».

Une larme coule. Je ne peux plus la retenir. Les autres la suivent. Je les laisse couler. De toute façon y a personne ici. Puis je m'en fous. Mes poings et mes mâchoires encore se serrent. NON ! Ici tu peux.

MERDE ! PUTAIN ! CONNASSE !

Voilà laisse sortir. Ouvre toi. Dégage cette boue qui t'empêche d'avancer. Vomis cette vase qui te colle au sol. Sors moi ça.

Tu m'emmerdes. Putain si tu savais comme tu m'emmerdes. Tu m'empoisonnes la vie. Mais tellement. Tu t'en rends pas compte. Tu te rends compte de rien de toute façon. De tout ce que je fais pour toi. Que j'ai arrêté d'être celle que je devrais être, pour toi. Je me suis muselée pour pas créer trop de conflit. Regarde où ça nous mène. Regarde nous. Toi je sais pas, mais moi là je suis pas loin d'une haine farouche. Je commence à en avoir marre. Devoir me conformer à tes exigences. Et je respecte les miennes quand ? Quand est ce que je deviens celle que je suis et non pas celle que je dois être ?

Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de dire que je suis une ratée ? Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je dois déjà encaisser le fait de pas avoir réussi cette putain de licence en plus je dois encaisser le fait de toucher le RSA ? Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je suis MAL ? Quand ? Quand est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les yeux ?

Tu m'as dit on s'en fou de tes ressentis, on s'en fou de ce que toi tu ressens. Ah bon ? On s'en fou ? Je suis au bord du trou, je suis sur une corde raide. Tout le monde le voit. La toubib le voit « vous avez trop de colère, faut la sortir, parce que vous êtes tellement bloquée, raide comme du bois que c'est ça qui provoque vos lumbagos ». Ah ouais… Sortir ma colère… Je fais comment moi quand je suis censée ne rien ressentir ? Je suis pas un paillasson sur lequel t'essuie te pompes. Je suis pas ça. Je mérite mieux. Non ? Si. Non. Peut-être.

MERDE JE SAIS PLUS A LA FIN. Je sais plus qui je suis. Où je vais. Vers qui me tourner. Je sais plus rien.

Je shoote dans un caillou. Les cris c'est plus facile en fait. Verbaliser c'est trop dur.

Alors je crie. Des RAH tout bête. Qui doivent surement faire fuir tout le gibier à des km à la ronde. Je m'en fou. Je suis une lionne. Je suis bien plus dangereuse qu'eux tous réunis.

Je souris.

Voilà je suis de retour. La lionne a rugit. Ça va mieux.

Fuck up the world.

Je tapote ton cuir.

\- Prête ma beauté ?

Je t'allume. Tu feules. T'es toujours prête de toute façon.

\- Alors allons voir le soleil se lever en haut du Haut-Koenigsbourg. Allons voir le soleil se lever. On a le temps. Viens on y va.

Petit coup d'œil à gauche. Ça serait con de se faire renverser par la seule bagnole de l'année sur cette route débile. Personne. Alors allons-y. Roulons.

 **Fendons la nuit pour trouver le soleil.**

* * *

Khalil Gibran "Nul ne peut atteindre l'aube, s'il n'est pas passé par le chemin de la nuit"


	4. Dis tu m'attends de l'autre côté?

Parfois la dureté de la vie c'est comme une lame de fond, on croit qu'elle est passée mais elle revient avec plus d'élan encore. Une mauvaise soirée de plus. Juste encore un peu de douleur a évacuer.

Désolée.

Sam

* * *

Je m'assieds sur le canapé. Attrape la télécommande et lance la vidéo. Toujours le même DVD. Depuis 5 mois. Je te regarde rire avant de rougir quand tu voies que je film.

\- Mais arrête avec ça _; tu grognes_

\- T'es beau, faudra t'y faire

\- Crétin ; _tu me lances en riant à moitié_

\- Abruti ; _je te réponds et je me souviens du sourire que j'avais_

\- Tu m'aimes quand même ; _tu lances, taquin, joueur_

\- Bien évidemment que je t'aime _; je le dis en même temps que la vidéo, dans notre salon vide_

Puis je te regarde courir dans le sable, jouer avec le vent qui ébouriffe tes cheveux, louper ton rire qui s'envole avec une bourrasque. Là, maintenant, qu'est ce que j'aimerais tes bras autour de moi. Qu'est ce j'aimerais avoir ton corps contre le mien. Même pas dans un but sexuel. Juste… J'aimerais juste me lover contre ton torse, sentir ta peau chaude sous la mienne, ton cœur battre contre mon oreille, trouver écho avec le mien, entendre ta voix pour de vrai et retrouver ton odeur sur mon oreiller.

Sans couper la vidéo, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, encore et toujours, même si ce sont toujours les mêmes, que je les connais par cœur, j'ai besoin de les entendre, je vais chercher ton gilet. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus ton odeur. Elle se délite partout. Dans chaque pièce de la maison. Pas faute d'avoir chercher à la garder. J'ai racheté ton produit douche mais sur ma peau il ne produit pas le même parfum. J'ai racheté ton eau de toilette, pour en mettre sur ton écharpe, mais il manque l'odeur de ta peau. Ton odeur me manque.

Je reviens me rouler sur le canapé, ton gilet tout contre moi. Tu es assis à moitié sur le sable, à moitié dans l'eau. Tu regardes au loin. Tu es tellement beau.

\- Dis… ; _tu commences_

\- Oui ; _j'entends ma voix déformée par la caméra, tu te retournes vers moi, et de tes magnifiques pupilles tu me demandes_ ; Tu accepterais de m'épouser ?

La même émotion, a chaque fois, tellement invariablement. Le cœur qui bat la chamade, le ventre qui se noue et la gorge compressée. Je n'ai pas pu répondre verbalement. Je me suis contenté de me jeter sur toi, pour t'embrasser.

J'aimerais garder à toujours la sensation de tes lèvres sous les miennes, de tes mains que tu aimais poser sur mes hanches et du petit sourire que tu avais toujours après en susurrant « tu sais combien je t'aime ? ». Je te demandais toujours combien et tu trouvais toujours une réponse poétique. Que ce soit « mes bras ne sont pas assez long pour que je puisse te le montrer » ou encore « tu sais combien il y a de particules d'oxygène dans l'air qui est au fond de tes poumons ? Non ? Ben moi c'est pareil, je sais pas combien de parcelle sont imprégnées de toi ». Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire et de t'embrasser encore plus.

Tu me manques tant. J'ai ce vide qui bat au fond de moi, me remplissant de vide. J'ai ta voix dans ma tête qui me fait me rendre compte que jamais je ne l'entendrais à nouveau. J'ai cette blessure dans mon ventre qui m'empêche de manger correctement. J'ai ce poids sur la poitrine qui m'empêche de respirer pleinement. Je suis plein du vide de ton absence. Je suis vide de toi. Je ne sais plus vraiment. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'y arrive pas. 5 mois sans toi.

La vidéo reprend son cours. On est sur la terrasse d'un restaurant et tu es en train de rouler des yeux parce que tu n'aimes pas plus la caméra qu'avant.

\- Pourquoi tu me filmes en réalité ? ; _tu souris en avalant une gorgée de champagne_

\- Parce que je veux conserver une part de toi à tout jamais. Et que je veux que nos enfants nous voies quand on était jeune ; _tu glousses comme une collégienne_

\- Alors petit un ; _tu te penches attrape ma main, je fais un gros plan dessus, nos deux mains enlacées, l'une si blanche, l'autre si brune, l'une si fine, l'autre si large, toi et moi, complémentaire et différent_ ; Tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça avant un très long moment ; _je crispe mes doigts autour des tiens et mes miens, à l'heure actuelle, sur ton gilet_ ; Et secundo… ; _tu souris bêtement_ ; Des enfants, carrément ?

\- Ouais des enfants ; _ma voix est toute déformée par l'émotion, encore aujourd'hui je suis tellement bouleversé par ton sourire de canaille_

\- Des enfants ; _tu répètes avant de secouer la tête et de rire fort avant de poser un regard sur moi_

Je mets la vidéo en pause. Ce regard. Ce regard que tu avais parfois. Quand tu me regardais dans des moments forts. Ou quand tu croyais que moi je ne te voyais pas. Ce regard là. Plein d'étoile et d'émotion… Belles, vraies, tendres et sincères.

Je me laisse glisser sur le sol, rampe jusqu'à l'écran et pose ma main sur ta joue.

\- Tu me manques tellement amour ; _je te chuchote alors que ton image est figée sur la télé, avec ton sourire et ces yeux_ ; Tu me manques tellement que je crois que je vais en crever. Dis tu m'attends vraiment ? Tu m'attends de l'autre côté ?

Je me mets en tailleur et les larmes coulent. J'étouffe. J'arrive plus. Plus a respirer. Plus à déglutir. Plus à rien. Je suis comme toi, bloqué sur « pause ». J'inspire et un long cri sort. Qui me libère. Les larmes, les hoquets, les cris, tout vient en même temps, dans un maelstrom d'émotion dégoulinant. Je tombe la tête la première sur le tapis, ton gilet tout contre mon visage, je le serre comme je te serrerai toi. J'enroule les manches autour de mes épaules, comme tu avais l'habitude de faire. Je me laisse couler au fond de moi, au fond de ma mélancolie, au fond de mon deuil que je n'arrive pas à faire. Je me laisse couler. Tout simplement.

ooooooooOOOOOOoooooooo

L'aube rose se lève. La psy toque à la porte. Elle ne reçoit pas de réponse. Elle ne s'en inquiète pas. Il ne se lève plus pour lui ouvrir depuis plus de 3 mois. Elle utilise la clef. A peine la porte franchit l'odeur agresse ses sens.

Elle court dans la chambre. Il n'y est pas. Le salon alors. La porte heurte le mur, faisant un trou.

Il est là, roulé en boule, le gilet de son défunt mari autour de lui. Elle s'accroupit mais elle sait. Elle le sait. Elle pose deux doigts sur la jugulaire. Pas un battement. Elle tourne la tête. Le visage souriant, il le regarde avec un petit air taquin comme pour lui dire « enfin, tu es là, tu es de retour ». Elle récupère la télécommande de la télévision, éteint l'écran et sort son téléphone pour appeler les pompiers qu'ils viennent chercher le corps du second époux Hale.


End file.
